Thank You
by Hoseki13
Summary: Flowers were given, smiles were thrown and confusement fills the air. But one thing is for sure, the life of a certain someone is celebrated and greatly appreciated. KHR IS NOT MINE. (COMPLETE)


24 years old Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi was confused. Everywhere he went, he was given a flower or bouquet. At first, he didn't think of anything when Kyoko, Haru and I-pin gave flowers. But when his own guardians start giving flowers, he was shocked, confused and suspicious. Especially when Kyoya and Mukuro gave flowers themselves. Nevertheless, he accepted the flowers with a smile and pushed away his suspicions.

It didn't last long when Enma and his guardians came to visit him with flowers in their hands and promptly gave it to him. He accepted it and had a quick lunch with them before going back to his office with the flowers in his arms. Pondering what was happening.

Tsuna became even more suspicious when Byakuran and his guardians barged into his office and handed (shoved) flowers in front of him. They wasted no time and left when Tsuna had accepted their flowers, not giving him any chance to ask what the flowers meant.

After Fuuta, Bianchi, Giannini, Spanner, Shouichi, Lancia, Basil and even Nono, Chikusa and Ken (surprisingly) gave him flowers, his suspicions had turned into curiousity and he was determined to know what was happening.

His curiousity went crazy when the fully grown Arcobaleno themselves came and gave him flowers in their own ways, even Reborn and Lal Mirch which really scared Tsuna. Although, when Reborn gave him flowers with the sincerest smile Tsuna had ever seen on the hitman and how Lal had smiled at him, Tsuna can't help but smile widely the whole day while arranging the flowers he received in his office.

But when the Varia came and gave him flowers, the thought of the world ending fleeted by his mind before it disappeared. Carefully, he accepted the flowers with a smile albeit a bit awkward and horrified when Xanxus didn't glare at him and Fran, dear dear Fran, smiled at him.

He thought the surprise visits and flowers would end there but he was proven wrong when the Vindice themselves came and gave flowers to him. He almost fainted in shock when Bermuda nodded his head as if acknowledging him. HIM! Tsuna slumped in his chair in defeat after the Vindice had left, wondering what did he do to deserve this.

By the time the first generation materialized and gave flowers to him, even Daemon, Tsuna had given up thinking about it and accepted the flowers with a smile. He did get a little bit better after hearing how proud Giotto is about him. Even Cozart came and thanked him for bringing back the bonds that the Vongola and Shimon once had.

The second the first generations disappeared, Kawahira appeared and handed him a flower. Tsuna accepted it with a sincere smile to the ancient man. They chatted a little before he left Tsuna. By now, the sky had darkened outside and the stars and the moon decorated the night sky.

Tsuna was still confused and a bit shaken up about the earlier visits but he can't help but smile fondly. When Dino came and visited him with flowers in his hand, Tsuna welcomed him with open arms, took the flowers and arranged it beside the other flowers he had received.

They chatted a little about their Family and talked (whined in Tsuna's part) about their Family's antics. Although, Tsuna can't help but notice how Dino kept glancing at the clock. After what seems like the hundreths time Dino had glanced at the clock, Tsuna began to ask. "Ne, Dino-san. Is there something wrong?"

Dino smiled sheepishly at Tsuna. "Well, I'm supposed to bring you somewhere at 10 o'clock and since we've got another five minutes, I say we go now." Dino said as he stood up. Curious, Tsuna followed Dino and Romario. They walked along the Vongola Mansion and soon, Tsuna found himself standing in front of a double mahogany doors. Arching an eyebrow at Dino, a silent "what's going on?" question was passed and Dino only answered it with a smile. With a sigh, he, Dino and Romario entered the room.

Only to be greeted with many strands of coloured strings, a banner, foods that spread out on the tables and his Family. His precious and most important people, gathered in this room with smiles (and scowls) directed at him. Tsuna stood still, eyes wide and mouth gaped. He was so shocked he swore his brain stopped functioning for a second.

Thankfully, he was snapped out of it by Dino's pat. He quickly swerved his head towards Dino with a confused face. Dino only laughed. "Haha! Don't tell me you forgot your birthday, fratello?" Tsuna blinked before the words finally registered in his mind. "Huh?" was his intelligent answer. Reborn's voice cut through his muddled thoughts. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. A boss should never gape and always maintain a calm composure, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said with a smirk.

His old nickname made Tsuna pout. But it was quickly replaced with a warm smile. "Everyone..." Tsuna said slowly. He looked down for awhile, face covered. When he looked up, his eyes were glassy and was full of gratefulness and happiness and his smile was wide albeit a bit shaky as he tried to stop his sob from getting out. "Thank you," he breathed out. Everyone gave the brunet a smile. Dino ruffled his hair. "It should be us saying that, fratello." Dino said with a smile.

Kyoko came out, pushing a cart with a cake on it. She brought the cart in front of Tsuna. "Tsu-kun, this cake was made by me, Haru, I-pin and Chrome-chan. I hope you'll like it." Kyoko said. She lighted up the candles on top of the cake. "Go on, Tsu-kun. Make your wish," and wished he did as he blew the candles. At that moment, Reborn walked in front with a glass of champagne in his hand. Tsuna looked at his ex-tutor-now-advisor. With a smirk, he raised his glass. "Thank you for being born, Tsuna."

And with those words said, tears flowed down and smiles were given. From the bottom of his heart, he said this to his Family, "Thank you everyone. Thank you for never giving up on me."

And Tsuna was never alone ever again.


End file.
